mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Passive Abilities 'Treasure Hunter' The player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fish they reel in. Chance and quality of items increase as Fishing skill is leveled up! There is a 6.12% to 25% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment and odds of said item being enchanted depends on Fishing level or chances of enchantments) 1.7.4 Treasure Drops Every time you level up in the fishing tiers, you also level up in Treasure Hunter tiers. Leveling Treasure Hunter up gives you better odds for getting more valuable items. Note: Server admins can tweak the plugin configuration to add or remove certain objects to specific tiers and levels " align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" |- 'Master Angler' As of the 1.7 update, Master Angler is unlocked at level 125 (by default) and allows you to receive 2 different multipliers for your bite chance. By default your bite chance is 0.2% per tick. There are 20 ticks per second, but due to lag, ticks don't happen uniformly, and on laggier servers, one may have a harder time catching fish. You can multiply your bite chance by 2 by default by either being in a river or ocean biome, or being in a boat. These do stack, and your bite chance can go up to 0.8% because your bite chance was doubled twice. With rain, you can increase your bite chance even more. Keep in mind that in this case, lag refers to the ticks per second, which is made obvious by the rate at which entities move. If you can break a block and it takes a while to pop off as an item after breaking it, it means the server's game loop, the ticks, was slow and this the block didn't update. Mobs also tend to move very slowly with constant lag, but lag spikes result in you not affecting anything and mobs suddenly fast forwarding to catch up for missed ticks. (Often resulting in death if outside and vulnerable) Fishing/repair afk machine built by AgentZomboid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O3t8BzLspc 'Magic Hunter' Magic Hunter is an ability that allows armor and tools obtained from Treasure Hunter to be enchanted, chances of which starting at 5% (rank 1/5) at level 1-199, and increasing by 5% per 200 Fishing levels. At level 800, the probability is 25%. There is also a rain bonus. It increases with fishing level and the maximal bonus for Magic Hunter is 2.50%. As such, the maximum percent of Magic Hunter with rain bonus is 27.50% on 800 level of fishing. Some servers disable this skill, as it gives rare items, which can by farm with auto fish systems. Note: These values may vary from server to server as they are configurable by server admins. 'Fisherman's Diet' This ability increases the number of hunger units regenerated by consuming fish. It is measured in ranks increasing once every 200 levels, each rank increasing hunger regeneration by one unit (a single unit being half of a piece of meat on the hunger bar). 'Shake Skill' From fishing level 150 and onward, the player will be able to shake items loose from mobs by hooking them with the fishing pole. It can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob. However this reduces the durability of the fishing rod drastically. Note: The fishing rod, when used in this method, will deal one half heart of damage per hit. Keep this in mind when fighting tougher creatures such as blazes, as you will not kill them as quickly as you are used to and potentially take more damage. The probability that this skill will activate If your shake skill was activated, then you have following chances of obtaining loot from certain monster. You also have a small chance of getting that item a monster had, for example an iron shovel or gold helmet.[3] Category:Skills Category:Gathering Category:PvE